<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21 Years by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889671">21 Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting with Danger [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John x Devon (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting with Danger [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>21 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devon healed up just fine, but that didn’t mean that Bobby forgave John. He was still livid about her being hurt in the first place. The first time that she shared a bed with John, it was innocent. The motel that they had stopped at only had rooms with a single queen bed in them. They were both tired, and just wanted sleep. So, they dealt with it.</p><p>John would find himself waking in the middle of the night with her head on his chest, and he’d smile. There was an ache in his chest, knowing exactly what was happening, but that nothing could really come of this. Devon preferred sleeping in John’s arms, feeling safe, and warm.</p><p>After that, they continued. With each new motel, Devon was getting braver- sleeping in just a shirt and underwear, her hand resting lower on his stomach, or kissing him goodnight. She had thought that he was falling for her, as well, but she hadn’t guessed his self-control would be that high. She heard her name now and then when he was in the shower, and she wished that she was in there with him.</p><p>The first time they’d done anything more than make out, they’d marked up each other’s necks. She lay on his chest, naked from the waist up, her cheeks tinted pink. His eyes were closed, his fingers trailing up and down her back gently. Neither said a word, enjoying simply being together.</p><p>Devon’s birthday was a week away, and they were making their way back towards Bobby’s. They planned to meet up with Sam and Dean there, as well. Bobby promised to be nice to John for the weekend that they were there.</p><p>After they’d checked in, eaten, and showered, John sat against the headboard in nothing more than a pair of boxers. His legs were out in front of him, his eyes watching her as she took a towel to her hair. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over at him and blushed. “Can I help you?” She teased, tossing the towel to the chair.</p><p>“Maybe.” He shrugged one shoulder.</p><p>She moved to the end of the bed and crawled up his legs to straddle his lap. “<em>Just </em>maybe?” Devon smirked, her hands on his chest.</p><p>John gripped her hips and licked his lips, his eyes darting to hers. One of his hands went to the back of her head, pulling her into a rough kiss. Devon rolled her hips, whimpering against his lips. He growled in response, his cock twitching beneath the material of his boxers.</p><p>The kiss became more needy, a bit rougher. Her shirt was pulled above her head and tossed to the floor. John’s lips moved from hers, to her neck. Devon’s head went back as his scruff rubbed her skin just the right way. “<em>Fuck</em>, John.” She breathed, having wanted him for so long.</p><p>His hands gripped her ass, grinding her forward against his arousal. That seemed to trigger something within them, their need and want for each other growing to an all time high. It seemed that no time had passed before they were both bare, skin to skin. “Fuck, sweetheart. Condom.” He groaned, rolling his hips up. “In my wallet.”</p><p>Devon leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed his wallet. Her hands moved quickly, pulling the foil packet from where he kept his bills. The wallet was tossed back to the nightstand before she tore the packet, eager to have him inside her. His eyes closed and his head went back as she rolled the condom on his length. “Look at me, John.” Devon told him. His brown eyes opened, locking with hers. Lifting herself up, she lined him up with her entrance and sank down. “Oh, fuck.” She breathed, her voice barely audible.</p><p>She rocked her hips against him, his hands moving up her back so that they were on her shoulders. One of her hands gripped the headboard, the other was on his shoulder. As her back arched, he caught her nipple between his teeth. John let out a small groan at the way her walls clenched for a second around him.</p><p>Looking down to him, Devon was whimpering and panting, struggling to keep her eyes open. Moments later, their lips met once more, her body moving desperately, chasing that high. His grip on her tightened, helping her move. “John!” Her head went back as she clenched around him, her nails digging into his shoulder. He wasn’t far behind her, a low groan leaving his lips as he filled the condom.</p><p>Her chest was heaving as they came down together. Smiling at him, she bit her lip and climbed off of his lap, falling to the bed beside him. Her eyes were closed for a moment, but she still felt his eyes on her.</p><hr/><p>They could barely keep their hands off of each other after that. Even when driving, they did what they could. Neither gave a thought to leaving marks, leaving hickies, bite marks, and scratches.</p><p>It was mid-afternoon when the couple pulled up to Bobby’s. Devon was wearing a plain white v-neck shirt and a black jacket with her dark blue jeans. John was in his usual attire. Most of his marks were hidden, and hers were only about half hidden.</p><p>Bobby’s jaw clenched at the sight before he hugged her. “You letting her go out to seedy bars or something?” He asked, shaking his head.</p><p>Dean stepped in, saving the day. “So! Pizza and beer!” He grinned. “Not every day our girl turns 21!”</p><p>Devon laughed, shoving him lightly. “You just want an excuse to get drunk and hit on scantily clad women…”</p><p>“Ouch. I’m hurt.” He had his hand on his chest, feigning like she hurt his feelings. “Are you going to say the same things to Dad, or Sammy?” Dean chuckled. “Well. I guess not Dad. You’ve been hunting with him. Hope your room was far enough away from his…” He shuddered.</p><p>“Can we not talk about Dad’s sex life?” Sam asked as he moved down the stairs. “Besides, looks like Devon could give even you a run for your money.” He grinned at Dean.</p><p>Bobby groaned. “I ain’t ridin’ with ya idjits.” He muttered.</p><hr/><p>She rode with John, then Sam was with Dean, and Bobby on his own. Her fingers were laced with John’s, the windows half down, as his truck followed behind Bobby. Moving closer, Devon pecked his cheek, figuring that with the headlights, the boys wouldn’t notice. Nipping at his jaw, she chuckled at the low growl that could be heard in his chest. “Awe, something wrong?” She teased.</p><p>“It’s going to be a long night, sweetheart.” He glanced at her, smirking.</p><p>Her hand was resting on his thigh and she put her head on his shoulder. “I’ll be good.” He moved his hand from hers and put it around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.</p><hr/><p>Dean’s eyes went wide. “Well. I wasn’t expecting <em>that</em>.” He muttered.</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?” Sam asked, straight faced. “You couldn’t tell Dad and Devon were sleeping together?!”</p><p>“NO!” He shrugged. “I mean, it’s Bobby’s fucking daughter. I figured Dad had his limits.” Dean glanced at Sam for a second. “<em>Fuck</em>…Bobby’s daughter. There’s no way that this isn’t coming out.”</p><p>Sam sighed. “And we’re taking them out drinking. You know what Dad’s like when he’s been drinking.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Dean groaned, knowing that the night would start out very fun, and had a high chance of crashing and burning.</p><hr/><p>They were a couple beers, and a few shots in. Devon had taken her jacket off, putting it over the back of her chair. Bobby got up to get another round of shots and she kept making eyes at John. Finally, she slipped off her chair. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” She told them, biting her lip at John. Sam and Dean pretended that neither saw the looks the pair were giving each other.</p><p>Minutes later, John slipped away, as well. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Bobby came back right after John slipped through the crowd. “We lose them?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Devon went to the bathroom. I guess Dad went to find someone for the  night?” Dean lied.</p><hr/><p>She was waiting in the back hall and grinned when she saw John. “We don’t have a lot of time, sweetheart.” He groaned, gripping her hips.</p><p>Devon smirked, her hands working on his belt. “Best be quick then, huh?” She chuckled as she freed him. Gripping him in her hand, she stroked him lightly as he undid her jeans.</p><p>“Turn around. Hands on the wall.” He growled. Devon did as he told her and felt a new wave of arousal take over when he pulled her jeans down to her thighs. Wasting no time, he thrust into her, his head going back. One hand gripped her hip, the other found the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. His chest was against her back, his lips moving over her shoulder. “Let me feel you cum, sweetheart. I promise we’ll take our time later.” He panted, slamming into her.</p><p>Her eyes closed as she whimpered, he back arching slightly, letting him go even deeper. “Holy <em>shit</em>, John!” She moaned.</p><p>“<em><b>WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON</b></em>?!” Bobby’s voice boomed through the hall, breaking the couple from their trance. “Are you fucking <b><em>KIDDING </em></b>me, John?” He growled, his chest heaving with anger.</p><p>John pulled out of her, blocking her from view as she pulled up her jeans, him doing the same. “Bobby…” He said, turning.</p><p>Bobby didn’t want to hear it, simply decking the other man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>